


Bound to Happen

by AnitaPlant



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaPlant/pseuds/AnitaPlant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nice dinner out together, Jane and Maura finally give in to the obvious mutual attraction. Inspired by the season 4 promo shoot. Smut One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Just for fun.

"More wine?" Maura asked as she brushed past Jane on her way into the kitchen.

Jane paused inside the back door to Maura's house to ponder the question.

Did she need more?

No. Absolutely not.

"Sure." It tumbled out of her mouth before her mind could stop the flow of words.

Everything about tonight had been so perfect that Jane had no desire to see the night come to an end. So if it took another glass of wine to extend the evening, so be it.

Jane's cheeks were still sore from all the laughter and smiling at the restaurant. Her dimples definitely clocked in some overtime tonight.

She sighed as she watched Maura work the cork free, "I had so much fun tonight." Maura looked up with a small smile as she popped the cork. Embarrassment immediately seeped into every pore of Jane's skin as her face flushed a deep shade of red. She rubbed her hands over her brow. "Jesus, that sounded like something I would have said when I was 17." She rolled her eyes at herself.

Maura chuckled at her as she poured the wine, "Wow…you must be a real treat to date."

"Um…," Jane extended a finger as she swallowed her drink, "You have no idea. I can really turn on the charm when I need to." She laughed at herself quietly, "But it has been awhile, maybe I'm out of practice."

Maura leaned on the counter as she swirled her glass, "Don't sell yourself short, Jane." Maura took a sip and evaluated the wine before she continued. "For instance, tonight you seemed totally comfortable at the restaurant."

Jane's hand shot out, open-palmed as she waved it at the doctor, "Yeah, because I was with you. I wasn't trying to impress anyone." Jane snorted at the thought. "I should just date you. It's easy with you."

Maura grinned. It was effortless being with Jane. It was so much easier than trying to hide all of her quirks and insecurities when she dated men.

Both women were quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, wait a minute…," Jane broke the silence as she straightened up and pointed a finger at the doctor, "Did you invite me to dinner?"

Maura thought for a moment, "Hmm…yes. I asked if you had eaten yet and when you said 'no', I asked you to join me."

Jane's brow furrowed slightly as her mind rolled the quickly developing theory around in her head.

"And you drove…," she mumbled the thought out loud as she chewed on her thumb nail.

Maura shrugged in agreement. It wasn't odd. They often took her car when they went places after work or on the weekend. Jane's cruiser smelled like a lethal concoction of sweat and fast food wrappers, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to drive.

She snapped and pointed a finger at the doctor, "And you paid for dinner!"

Maura shook her head in confusion, "Yes, I did. I didn't think it was fair for you to pay for half of it since I was the one that ordered the $200 bottle of wine."

Jane's jaw dropped at the mention of the price of the wine. That sealed the deal. "Jesus, Maura." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I think we were just on a date."

Maura considered Jane's theory for a moment. She shook her head. "No. I didn't buy you flowers."

"Flowers? Really?" Jane's face flattened. "What is this, prom?"

"What do you have against flowers?" Maura's hands landed on her hips, indignant.

"Oh my god, you're really upset about this?" Jane couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up inside of her.

Maura's face broke out in a smile. It was ridiculous, but it was the only thing she could come up with on the spur of the moment to discount the fact that it did seem like they were just on a date. One of the best dates she'd been on for awhile, if she was being brutally honest with herself.

"No," she let her eyes slide along the lines of the detective's body. "I'll have you know that if that was an actual date and I'd dropped that much cash," she quirked her head, "I'd fully expect to have carnal knowledge…above the waist at a minimum." She swirled a finger in the direction of Jane's breasts.

Jane scoffed, "Pretty sure of yourself there, Doc."

Maura took a step closer to the detective, undaunted by her taller, lanky form. "It was expensive wine, Jane. Don't you feel the least bit obligated?" A devilish grin tugged at the corner of the doctor's lips.

They played this game all the time…an innocent version of 'sexual' chicken. The rules were unspoken, but known. Someone always veered off course at the last instant, avoiding the inevitable crash.

Jane half snorted her answer, "Obligated, no…," she chewed on her bottom lip as she decided whether or not to push the situation towards dangerous territory. "Obliged…maybe."

She'd put her trust in Maura to put a stop to things tonight.

The deep peal of laughter from the doctor's throat resonated through the detective's skin. She loved to make Maura laugh. Hell, when it came right down to it, there were a lot of things she loved about the doctor. One of which was the way her eyes shimmered back at her full of warmth and adoration like they were right now.

They just got each other.

Jane looked at the red liquid in her glass and thought back to a conversation they had a long time ago about her dating pitfalls and tribulations.

"I told you, I date two kinds. The kind that hates that I'm a cop…and the kind that wants me to use the handcuffs." She took a sip of her wine as she looked at the doctor, studying her for a moment before she continued, a smug lilt to her voice. "Clearly, you don't mind that I'm a cop."

She watched as Maura circled closer to her around the kitchen island, hazel eyes brightened by the gauntlet Jane had just thrown down.

Maura smirked slightly as she sidled up to the detective. Never one to hold much regard for personal boundaries, she felt no need to stop her wandering fingers as they danced over the prominently displayed badge at Jane's waist. "No, I don't mind that you're a cop." She stopped to lick her lips before continuing, "It's come in handy in the past." She thought back to all the times Jane had come to her rescue in her time of need. "It might come in handy in the future, as well."

Dark eyes watched the doctor as Maura's fingers continued their dance around the equipment attached to the detective's belt. She grazed the black leather of Jane's holster.

"Easy there, Doc." Jane warned in her husky voice, "I could arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

A smirk creased the doctor's mouth as she let her fingertips brush against the cool metal of Jane's gun, "Don't you know who I am, Detective Rizzoli?" Her eyebrows danced in challenge, her foot firmly planted on the accelerator.

Jane was a lot of things, but one thing she wasn't; a fool.

Challenge accepted.

"I know exactly who you are, Dr. Isles." Jane grinned as she plucked Maura's playful fingers away from her belt with one hand and grabbed the cuffs from the small of her back. She gently encompassed the doctor's wrist in the steel restraint before she tightened the cuff.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when Maura didn't attempt to resist her as she moved her hand to her back and finished the task of cuffing her other hand. She gave one tug to make sure it was secure.

Jane grinned and grabbed both of the wine glasses and made her way over to the couch. She took one more sip from her drink before she put them both on the coffee table and settled into the sofa, satisfied that she had finally one-upped Maura. She'd hit the brakes at any time now, Jane was certain.

Maura watched the cocky look take over Jane's features as the brunette relaxed back into the sofa.

In a way, she felt sorry for her.

Detective Rizzoli really had no idea who she was up against.

Maura sauntered over to stand directly in front of Jane, her shoulders back and her chest puffed out a little more than usual with her hands tied behind her back. She took another step toward Jane and straddled her legs with her own before settling onto the detective's thighs.

The cocky grin quickly melted from Jane's face as the doctor's firm ass was planted in her lap. Realization set in that apparently Doctor Isles had decided to toss the rulebook tonight.

Funny thing was; Jane was strangely okay with that.

All these months of pretending that the attraction wasn't there had done nothing to quell the tense tangle of feelings in her chest. Withholding them hadn't made them go away; it only intensified the need to release them.

Even so, she had to clear her throat to get the next words to form, "So, this is how this is going to go down?"

Maura shrugged, "I always thought I'd have to tie you up to make anything happen. This is a refreshing turn of events."

"So you've thought of this before?" Jane waggled a finger between them, "Of us, together. Like this?"

"Not like this," she shook her hands to rattle the chains behind her back for effect, "But I do have a very vivid imagination, so yes…I've thought about what it would be like to be with you."

Jane's eyes were glued to the material stretched across Maura's chest, the buttons beckoning her fingers into action to remove the blouse covering the doctor's torso.

She was convinced Maura would put an end to this charade and bolt up out of her lap as soon as Jane pushed the envelope a little further.

"I uh…may have thought of it before, too." She swallowed thickly as her fingers curiously worked the top button of Maura's shirt free. A glimpse of black lace and more delicate flesh than friends were meant to openly gawk at were presented front and center.

Jane was suddenly aware that she had no idea what to do with her eyes that were firmly planted on her best friends boobs. Nervous eyes flashed up to meet the doctor's confident gaze.

Maura didn't flinch.

"Is there a problem, Detective?"

God dammit.

"Just…enjoying the view," she hedged, hoping her voice didn't give away the nervousness rapidly building in her chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before continuing. It appeared that everyone was done playing games tonight.

Maura's eyes eased closed for a moment as she arched her back, relishing the faint touch of Jane's hands as they worked their way down the front of her blouse. She'd imagined this hundreds of times in her head; what it would feel like to have Jane's hands somewhere else on her body touching her other than their standard pat on an arm or a knee. She'd barely touched her and already her body was humming, crazy and desperate waiting for more.

The brunette took a deep breath before she gently pushed the blouse down Maura's shoulders, the silky material pooling at her wrists behind her back.

Jane's gaze floated over the newly exposed skin. A thin, lacey bra barely contained the doctor's ample breasts. She watched them rise and fall with each breath.

Holy fuck.

Jane's hands settled on top of the doctor's thighs, her thumbs drawing lazy patterns against her jeans as her eyes washed down the lines of the doctor's body, absorbing every dip and curve, taking in every detail of her exposed skin.

The heat in the small space between them was palatable as Maura watched the dark eyes blaze a painstakingly slow trail across her body.

Just being the object of Jane's focus made her feel more connected than any man's physical touch ever had in the past. She would do anything for this woman. Anything to have this woman. She lolled her head back and tugged at the cuffs around her wrists in frustration.

Jane's gaze found Maura's eyes again. "You know you can just stand up and walk away at anytime."

The doctor nodded in understanding, but there was no way in hell she was going to stop now. Having her hands tied behind her back when all she wanted to do was run her fingers through Jane's hair was driving her mad. A tingle of awareness rippled up through her body from Jane's gentle caress on her thigh. Her body craved so much more.

"If you don't touch me soon," Maura knew it sounded needy, but she couldn't lie, "I'm going to go insane."

Fingers gently made their way around her sides and pushed under the material of the bra around the doctor's back. Jane unfastened it, but left it in place, much to the doctor's dismay. Long fingers hooked under each of the straps in front, the back of her nails traced down the front of Maura's chest, eliciting a trail of fire down to the doctor's nipples as she continued to tease her touch just under the fabric of the bra's cups.

Maura's back arched, seeking more contact from the teasing fingers. "I might have to report you if you continue with this cruel and unusual treatment."

Jane ran her palms over the front of the bra, feeling the stiff peaks hiding under the thin lace. "So you're going to tell Cavanaugh about this, huh?" She pushed the material aside as her thumb reverently stroked a nipple to full attention. Jane's eyes widened in awe of the affect her touch had on the smaller woman's body.

"Fuck," Maura hissed as she pushed her chest forward, begging for more contact with Jane's hand.

The doctor squirmed slightly in Jane's lap. She squeezed her legs together, digging her knees into the outside of Jane's hips.

"You think you need the handcuffs for this?" Maura asked, desperate to get the use of her hands back so she could glide them over the detective's body.

"Mmhmm… you look like a hair puller, so yeah…I think I'll keep the cuffs on you." Jane wrenched the bra over Maura's head and pushed it down her back to add to the weight of discarded clothes at Maura's wrists. She undid the button to Maura's jeans and snaked the zipper down as far as she could given their current seating arrangement.

She took a moment to enjoy the half-nude form on her lap as she let her palms slide over the doctor's taut abs. "Fucking beautiful…" she whispered to herself as she watched the skin glide under her fingertips.

"Kiss me," the doctor begged, her patience waning by the second. Jane closed her lips around a pert, pink nub and suckled gently, a warm tongue bathing the nipple with affection at a tortuously slow pace.

"Fuck," Maura groaned again. Jane smirked against her breast as her hands pushed into the back of the doctor's jeans and under the lace of her underwear. "God damn it, Jane!" Maura's eyes slammed shut in agony, "Kiss me," she said through clenched teeth this time.

Jane tugged at the cuffs at Maura's back, "You're really not the one in control at the moment, Maur."

It was a lie. Maura was always in control. Had been since the day Jane met the Medical Examiner. Jane relinquished control the first time she was the beneficiary of one of Maura's genuine, mind-blowingly heart-wrenchingly, bright smiles.

She pulled the doctor closer to her and worked her fingers through the billows of fabric in search of Maura's hands until she uncovered the other woman's fingers. She wrapped her long hands around the smaller ones and squeezed gently, trying to convey a level of tenderness amongst the harshness of the cuffs. Jane leaned in closer until her lips brushed against Maura's cheek as she whispered, her voice deep and raspy, all teasing gone from it now.

"Whatever you want."

Maura inhaled deeply, pulling in a lungful of the scent of Jane's shampoo. She forced her eyes open.

"I want you," it came out as a strangled plea. Jane's mouth pressed hungrily into the doctor, devouring the doctor's moans. She opened her mouth and gave Maura control, letting her lips and tongue seek all the contact she desired. Her hands skittered across the doctor's back, one not stopping until it was kneading at the warm flesh of her breast.

Maura may have been the one handcuffed, but she was far from giving up control. Her head rolled back as Jane's lips left a moist trail down the column of her throat. Teeth scraped along the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"More, Jane," she instructed through labored breathing. She rolled her hips against the detective.

Jane groaned as she watched the doctor's breasts bounce with the movement. She definitely wanted to see more of that. She bent her wrist and snaked her hand as far down the front of the doctor's pants as she could given their position.

She gasped at the slick, wet heat that coated her finger. Maura rolled her hips again, her eyes dark and wild.

"Yesss," she hissed as Jane's fingertip nudged closer to the ache between her legs.

God dammit. Sheneeded more room to had a sudden newfound respect for every 16 year old boy that had ever been in this predicament. Panicked dark eyes searched the doctor's face for a little help.

"I can't reach…," her words were cut off by Maura's mouth consuming her own in a possessive kiss. Maura released her lip and stared deep into Jane's eyes.

"Who said anything about using your fingers?" Maura's eyebrow rose expectantly as she pushed up off of Jane's lap and waited for the detective to jump into action.

Again, Jane's no fool. She wasted no time peeling the doctor's jeans and underwear to the floor, almost forgetting to remove her shoes in the heat of the moment. She guided Maura's back onto the couch, the wad of blouse and bra still dangling from her wrists. She smirked to herself. She really hadn't planned this out very well.

Jane worked her way down from Maura's lips, over her chest and across the ridges of her ribs teasing the skin that quivered under her touch. Not that she was necessarily trying to drive the doctor wild; she just had no fucking idea how this was going to work exactly. The doctor spread her knees wide in a silent request.

"Oh, god," she breathed out at the touch of Jane's tongue gliding down her center. Jane moaned at the first tentative taste of the doctor. Oh yeah, she was going to be just fine with this.

She wrapped her arm around Maura's hip and settled in to a rhythm, dipping her tongue in deep, and swirling on her way out. Maura's shoulders strained as she arched into Jane's mouth.

"Oh fuck," she tossed her head to the side, "are you sure you've never done this before?" She put her leg over Jane's shoulder and ground harder into her mouth.

Jane looked up and watched Maura's chest heaving with labored breaths, a thin coating of sweat glistened off her skin. "Of course not, I told you-"

"Dammit, that was a rhetorical question!" Maura's eyes blazed with need. Jane dove back down to her previous position and curled her tongue deep inside the doctor.

Her name and a slew of expletives flew from the normally composed doctor's mouth at an alarming rate. Jane knew she must be close between the language and the foot digging incessantly between her shoulder blades.

Honey locks on the back of Maura's head ground into the couch as she used her leg to direct Jane as best she could. Words were too hard to form, not that the detective needed much coaching. She dug her heel even further and thrust her hips up, grinding shamelessly to quicken her release. She'd have to apologize for the total disrespect for Jane's back later

Jane learned one thing very quickly as Maura's thighs squeezed around her shoulder and head, searching for leverage: Dr. Isles was deceptively strong. Yoga did have its benefits.

The last swirl of Jane's tongue pushed her over the edge as she cried out, her body seizing as the orgasm rippled throughout the doctor. Jane kept steady pressure as she felt Maura pulse around her. She listened as staccato breaths gave way to deeper ones. Not wanting to short-change the doctor of any last remnants of bliss, she didn't dare move until one of Maura's legs slipped lazily from her shoulder.

The detective dug in her pocket for the keys and coaxed Maura to turn to her side so she could remove the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists and kissed the faint red line on the skin in an attempt to soothe the doctor. She rubbed down Maura's arms and continued on to her shoulders before she lowered herself and captured Maura's lips in a whisper of a kiss.

Maura hummed her appreciation as Jane's hair danced across her still sensitive nipples. She wound her hands into the detective's hair as she pulled her in, deepening the kiss.

"Ahh...haa," Jane feigned pain as Maura tugged at her hair lightly.

Maura pushed her back slightly, "Really? You're going to complain about that after I just left an impression of my heel in the middle of your back?"

Jane grinned, "I knew you were a hair puller."

Maura trailed her lips along Jane's throat, finally tasting the skin that she had always craved from a distance.

Jane sighed as manicured nails gently scraped through the hair at her temples. "Oh…that feels gooood...," she smiled, "maybe I should have taken those cuffs off of you earlier."

Maura hummed, her body regaining some energy, "You might want to reconsider that thought..." The doctor ran her palms along Jane's back, not stopping until they reached her ass with a possessive squeeze that brought their hips closer together.

"What I'm about to do with these hands to you…," she squeezed again for affect as her tongue darted out to wet her lips, "…might just be considered criminal."

The End


End file.
